


Camera (Shy)

by lotusflowerbomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexy Times, That is all, here and in real life, jaeyong are gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusflowerbomb/pseuds/lotusflowerbomb
Summary: Taeyong developed a habit of recording himself while jerking off. He should have thought twice before giving his phone and password to Jaehyun though.





	Camera (Shy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Some of you probably find this fic familiar and that's bc I posted this a while back but deleted it for personal reasons. It's back now though ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ Enjoy some smexy Jaeyong ☆ ～('▽^人)

Taeyong moans softly, barely audible, as he pumps up and down his hard length languidly, grip tight and hips moving to the rhythmic pace. His shirt is bunched up under his armpits, hard nipples on display as he tweaks one between his fingers, the sharp twinge of pleasure making him bury his face deeper into his pillow. He cups his balls, fondling them, and digs his thumb into the slit of his cock- beads of precum ooze from the head and dribble down his length, making the glide all the more smoother and the friction just that much more pleasurable. 

A familiar heat pools in his lower stomach as he fastens his pace, thrusting into his hand with fervor, eyes glassy and lips parted as he pants heavily in the direction of the camera on his phone which was lying idly on his bedside table. With his free hand he blindly reaches for the said object and holds it above his crotch, grip shaky as he continues chasing after his orgasm.

Not long after he feels a blinding wave of euphoria wash over him and he throws his head back, groaning lowly as he milks his cock through the intense climax. 

He lies there on his bed a few minutes after, still hazy from the high until he remembers he still has a lengthy report to send in by midnight. With much lethargy he forces himself upright, stops the recording on his phone and shuffles outside his room to the adjacent bathroom, uncaring of his bare state because he knows Jaehyun isn’t home yet- still at the library studying. 

He takes his time in the shower, the hot water helping calm his nerves as he silently thinks about everything and nothing at all. By the time he’s done, hair still wet but fully clothed, he is met by the sight of a warm-looking Jaehyun draped across their couch, a soft smile forming on his lips when he sees Taeyong.

“Hi,” the younger says, tone playful, and he looks so soft in that pink sweater that was so big the sleeves went past his palms and his light brown hair falling carelessly into his eyes, and Taeyong is suddenly hit with the urge to hug him. And so he does.

The couch is a tight fit for the both of them but he makes do by draping himself all over Jaehyun, legs tangled and palms brushing; Jaehyun makes a light-hearted fuss about the added weight but doesn’t push Taeyong off, instead sneaking his arms around the latter’s smaller frame and Taeyong is on the verge of falling asleep- it was just so comfortable. 

“Hyung, I’m hungry,”

“Hyung, I’m bored,”

“Hyung, can I play with your phone for a while? Mine’s in my room and I’d really rather not move an inch from this position.” 

Taeyong only subconsciously registers Jaehyun’s request, digging into the pocket of his sweats and handing over his phone to the younger. He mumbles his password without preamble, and soon falls asleep in the warmth of Jaehyun’s presence. 

When he wakes up, it’s already 15 minutes to midnight and he panics, remembering the 800-words long report he has yet to finish.

Jaehyun who is sitting cross-legged on the couch beside him- Taeyong’s Mac sprawled over his lap and fingers typing diligently and with expertise- notices Taeyong’s state of alarm and reassures him gently, “Don’t worry hyung. I remembered you talking about your report this morning and you looked too deep in your sleep for me to have the heart to wake you up so I just finished it on my own. I’m just reediting it now, I’ll send it to your professor in a few minutes.”

Relieved and immensely thankful, Taeyong mutters a dramatic “What did I do in my past life to deserve such a great person like you as my flatmate” and promises to make Jaehyun his favorite kimchi jjigae soon. 

The next couple of minutes pass by with Jaehyun emailing the report to Taeyong’s Sociology professor, the latter peeping curiously at the laptop screen from behind the younger’s shoulder. It’s their usual Thursday night, the atmosphere quiet but not at all awkward, until Jaehyun breaks the silence.

“Hyung, I don’t mean to pry but while I was looking through your phone I saw a couple of videos,” Taeyong’s little heart stops, “-of a guy jerking off? Are you hiding a boyfriend who’s sending you stuff like this from me or something?”

Jaehyun’s tone is meant to be playful but his eyes betray his voice- Taeyong had never seen the ever so confident and always a bundle of sunshine Jung Jaehyun looking so unsure of himself before. If Taeyong didn’t know better he would even think the younger sounds disappointed... and jealous?

But Taeyong does know better, and he knows that Jaehyun is too out of his league, too perfect and clean cut for him to ever hope for the younger returning his ~feelings~™. He’s chosen the unrequited crush life ever since he landed his eyes on smol Jaehyun with his shiny eyes and diabetes-inducingly cute dimples two years ago, and he still can’t decipher why the younger asked Taeyong to become his flatmate, but he wasn’t about to push his luck.

While Taeyong can’t deny that living with Jaehyun is the biggest blessing he’s ever had the honor of having, he would also like to beg to differ because it’s also a living hell; Taeyong will forever be grateful to the deities above for granting him the wish to be close to his precious crush but when Jaehyun does _stupid_ things like knock timidly on Taeyong’s door at ungodly hours of the night- hair sticking out haphazardly and pillow clutched under his arms- to ask the older to _cuddle_ him because he can’t sleep, or when he comes out of the shower clad in nothing but a mere towel around his hips, hair wet and droplets dripping onto the crevice of his sharp collarbones, Taeyong finds it hard to breathe.

So he concludes that _No, Jaehyun isn’t jealous. He’s probably just weirded out by the fact that I have videos of myself jerking off in my phone._

“Uhh...” Taeyong says intelligently, thinking of a plausible excuse that sounds even the tiniest ounce convincing.

The younger frowns deeper, eyebrows scrunched together in an unpleased manner.

“Don’t tell me you’re really dating someone else without letting me know. I’m really hurt, hyung,” Jaehyun really does sound sad as he says this, accusing eyes boring into Taeyong’s own panicky ones.

Taeyong figures he doesn’t have much to lose anyway, and braces himself for Jaehyun’s judgment when he says, admits, “They’re not from somebody else, Jae. I just have a habit of recording myself when I, you know… do it.”

But the judging stares of disgust or disbelief never come; instead what Jaehyun says next makes Taeyong’s throat run dry.

“Can you help me try that too?” 

Thinking he heard wrong, Taeyong mumbles a vulnerable “What?” to which Jaehyun replies, cheeks pink and eyes looking everywhere else but at Taeyong, “It sounds fun. Can you help me record myself next time?” 

And Taeyong groans, burying his face deeper into the junction between Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder, face tomato red and flaming hotter than the Sun. 

“Don’t tell me you’re implying what I think you’re implying,” Taeyong’s voice is strained because _Does Jung Jaehyun not know what he does to me akdjlfjdfkkldfjk; how dare he-_

“But I _am_ implying what you think I’m implying, hyung…” the younger whispers into Taeyong’s hair, lips tentatively brushing against the shell of his ear and goosebumps break out all over Taeyong’s skin. 

When Taeyong finally faces Jaehyun, skin tingling and really fucking turned on, he’s met with the sight of Jaehyun with eyes half-lidded and lips parted, and when the younger dares to slicken his lips with his pink tongue, it’s the final straw for Taeyong. 

Their lips lock in a drawn-out moan, molding together perfectly and Jaehyun sighs blissfully into the kiss, arms coming to wrap around Taeyong’s neck. The latter brushes his tongue against Jaehyun’s lips, silently asking for permission, and Jaehyun obliges, moaning softly when their tongues meet in a sensual dance, giving into one another and at the same time, fighting for dominance. 

While they make out, the younger finds his way onto Taeyong’s lap, grinding his hips tantalizingly onto Taeyong’s own. When they part for air, Jaehyun is panting heavily, red lips swollen and slick and Taeyong can’t resist burying his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, lips closing around a sensitive spot as he sucks a possessive mark onto the younger’s porcelain skin. 

Jaehyun’s breath hitches, their pants growing evidently tighter by the second as they continue humping against each other. 

“Bed?” Taeyong manages to get out between kisses and Jaehyun hums in reply, legs coming to wrap around Taeyong’s torso as the latter lifts him up and makes his way to Jaehyun’s room, lips never parting. 

Taeyong pushes Jaehyun onto his bed carefully as not to hurt him; not like Jaehyun was a fragile doll in the first place but it still doesn’t stop Taeyong from affectionately considering him as one. 

The younger snakes his hands under the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, palming the hard planes of abs and milky smooth skin. He complains about there being too many layers of clothing between them and demands that Taeyong takes off his clothes- as if Taeyong would ever say no to him. 

Soon they are left in nothing but their underwear and Taeyong works his palm over the younger’s clothed erection, hungrily taking in the sight of the growing wet patch on the material. He clutches the hem of the dark blue briefs and takes them off slowly, Jaehyun’s erection springing free as Taeyong takes them off all the way down long, milky legs. 

Wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s hard length, Taeyong suddenly remembers the younger’s request in the first place and reaches for his phone on the bedside table, swiftly opening it (Jaehyun is one of those weird ass people who don’t keep a password on their phones) and pressing the ‘record’ button. 

He holds the phone in his free hand as his other palms Jaehyun’s cock, hard and leaking as Taeyong tightens his grip and brushes his thumb over the pearls of precum pooling at the tip. Jaehyun is a moaning mess by the time Taeyong decides to hand over his phone to the younger, trailing butterfly kisses and leaving occasional marks down creamy thighs. He closes his lips around the patch of skin so close to Jaehyun’s cock, sucking it, and Jaehyun groans, free hand coming to grab Taeyong’s hair, hips thrusting ever so slightly in the direction of Taeyong’s mouth. 

“Please…” He moans and Taeyong can’t ever say no to him, licking kittenishly at the head before wrapping his lips around it. He sucks softly at the tip, tongue running along the large vein on the underside and looks up at Jaehyun, eyes glazed over with lust and moaning into the camera. The vibrations send jolts of electricity along Jaehyun’s body and he groans, unable to control the snapping of his hips. 

The sight of Taeyong with his rose-tinged lips wrapped snug around Jaehyun’s cock, eyes fluttering close and cheeks hollowing- all caught on camera- is enough to almost push Jaehyun off the edge and he pulls at Taeyong’s hair as a warning but Taeyong doesn’t relent, head continuing to bob up and down as he fists at what he can’t fit into his mouth. 

Jaehyun has his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream when he comes, hips stuttering as Taeyong laps at the head, making it a point to show Jaehyun the cum pooling on his tongue before he swallows it. Jaehyun only groans lowly in response. 

They don’t move for the next few minutes, limbs tangled as Jaehyun basks in the high of his orgasm. 

Taeyong makes to move away but Jaehyun wraps his arms tighter around his frame, whispering lowly, 

“You’re still hard, hyung. Let me take care of you.” 

And Taeyong’s reply dies on his tongue because Jaehyun is already sneaking his warm hands under the waistband of Taeyong’s briefs, experimentally palming into the slit of his leaking cock. He tightens his grip on the hard length and pumps, setting up a pace that Taeyong can’t help but thrust his hips to. 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, hyung..” 

Jaehyun murmurs appreciatively into his ear, his free hand moving to cup Taeyong’s balls, fondling them gently. 

Taeyong is sure he’s never been this turned on in his life, has never been this affected by just a couple of words but Jaehyun seems to have a way with him that makes him weak in the knees with anything he does. 

Jaehyun mouths at his jaw, sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of Taeyong’s neck before sucking softly and the sharp pain is enough for Taeyong to lose it, body trembling and eyes closed shut as he releases his load into Jaehyun’s hand, the younger milking him through his orgasm. 

They lie there just like that for a while more until Jaehyun gets up to grab a bunch of wipes to clean themselves with. He has a happy grin plastered on his face the whole time and Taeyong grins too, too in deep that he finds anything the younger does inevitably endearing. 

“How long were you planning on hiding those videos from me anyway?” the younger teases and Taeyong blushes, pulling Jaehyun into his arms so he can hide his face into his chest. 

“I didn’t think you were into dicks, much less mine…” 

Jaehyun splutters and slaps him in response, turning even more crimson at Taeyong’s next words. 

“But judging from how you were so into the whole filming thing, I don’t see why I wouldn’t want to share my hobby with you.” 


End file.
